lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapper/Kepper
Trapper/Kepper is the second episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Summary While Nina uncovers details about Rendell's past, Kinsey helps out the Savini Squad, Tyler falls in with a bad crowd, and Bode finds another key. Plot Bode is attempting to decode the situation surrounding the keys and the woman from the Wellhouse, who he refers to as Echo. Kinsey questions if Nina remembers anything about the mirror, however she brushes the experience off, remarking that she will polish it later. Kinsey offers up the explanation that mould could perhaps make them hallucinate, but Bode remarks that “this stuff” only works for children. He draws Kinsey to the mirror in the hallway and uses the Mirror Key once again, showing Kinsey that they didn’t hallucinate. Tyler questions if the Mirror Key was the only key he found, and Bode reveals that he lost the Anywhere Key. As Tyler and Kinsey get a lift to school, Tyler tells Kinsey to forget about the Keys. hidden in the vacuum cleaner.]] Still at home, Bode wanders around the house seemingly playing games with himself and his action figure. He runs into Duncan whilst playing his game, which startles him. Bode decides that to complete his imaginary mission, he will need more powerful weaEpons, and heads to the mantlepiece to grab the swords hanging above it. He decides against this, however, when he begins hearing the voices again that draw him to a broom closet. He grabs the vacuum cleaner and finds another key inside; this key has the symbol of a head on the top. At school, Tyler’s friends question how sex with Eden was, and he tells them that it was good, despite not actually having had sex with her the previous night. Ellie Whedon visits Keyhouse Manor and introduces herself to Nina, bringing her a housewarming gift. The two talk about Matheson, and Ellie reveals that she went to the academy with her husband, Rendell. Nina shows a photograph to Ellie, who instantly points out Lucas, her ex-boyfriend and Rendell’s best friend. Nina receives a call from the academy revealing that they still haven’t received the tuition fees for her children. Ellie leaves Keyhouse Manor with a perplexed look about her. Bode struggles with his newfound key, unable to activate it in a door in the library. He tries in further doors throughout Keyhouse, but achieves the same result. Bode bumps into Rufus, who explains that he looks after the grounds at Keyhouse, and the two bond over their shared affinity for action figures. Bode tactically asks what weapon he should use against an enemy — the Echo — that he doesn’t know anything about. Rufus suggests a bear trap, but warns Bode to be careful. In the diner, the “Echo” orders the majority of the menu, clearly famished by her imprisonment in the Wellhouse. After she has finished, she visits the restroom, but uses the Anywhere Key to burgle numerous luxury items including a dress and a necklace. She has sex with a young man later that night but strangles him, killing him. Having made no friends at school, Kinsey sits alone at dinner. She is approached by Scot who offers his apologies, much to her dismay. She forgives him, but is confused when she finds out that Eden is playing the lead role in his play/short-film — with this, he invites her to join them on set and watch the performance. Nina attends the school and bumps into Tyler’s English teacher, who tells Nina that Tyler is a bright student, but is quiet; he promises to look out for Tyler, and offers sympathies. Nina is confused when the teacher remarks that the death of Rendell’s friends was a tragedy. She is pulled away before he can explain. Tyler has flashbacks to conversations with his father, but is pulled back to the present when his mother shouts him. He later watches Logan key Javi’s car in the parking lot. Later at the convenience store, Tyler remains quiet when Javi and Logan talk about the car. Javi and his friends attempt to force Tyler to steal from the store, however their efforts are foiled when the shopkeeper notices them. When Tyler is confronted, Logan discharges him by claiming Tyler fetched the bottle for him. Downtown, Bode asks at the hardware store if they sell any keys like the one he found. The man finds the key interesting and asks where the key came from, however Bode tells him that he is not sure. Bode notices a keyhole on the back of the man's neck and attempts to put in the key, however the man turns around before he is able to. Ellie arrives at Keyhouse Manor to pick up Rufus, and Nina invites her inside to talk whilst Rufus finishes up. Nina asks about the “tragedy” the teacher referenced, and Ellie reveals that three of their friends drowned in the Sea Cave. Ellie blames the tide for the accident, but reveals that her ex-boyfriend was among one of the victims. Meanwhile, Bode returns home with the keys and the bear trap, but is frightened when he attempts to arm it and it snaps closed. He attempts a second time and is successful in arming the device, placing one of the keys from the store as bait for the Echo. Bode is able to manifest a keyhole on his neck with the key, but decides not to use the key. Shortly after, the Echo returns and thanks Bode for giving her the key, remarking that she had a good day because of him. She notices the key, but sarcastically remarks that he cannot trick her into returning the key. She asks if he has found anymore keys, however he lies and tells her that he has not found anymore; she tells him that when he finds the keys he is to give them to her. She leaves shortly after using the Anywhere Key. When half of Scot’s production cast leave due to issues over the script, Kinsey agrees to fill in, becoming an integral part of the production. Despite her willingness to participate, she finds it difficult when the blood is poured, and begins experiencing flashbacks to the tragic event that brought them to Keyhouse. She apologises to Scot, but he tells her everything is fine and they can re-film. At dinner, Nina questions Duncan, asking why Rendell never told her about the drowning, however Duncan tells her that he doesn’t remember anything about it. Despite the response, Nina digs deeper, asking why he doesn’t remember given he was living in the house at the time. Kinsey arrives back to dinner, and Nina is instantly alarmed at the sight of the blood, but Kinsey reassures her that the blood is fake and she is about to clean up. She has flashbacks to the time when Rendell gifted her a golden bracelet — the same bracelet that Bode found the Anywhere Key hidden in. Bode decides to use the key he found earlier, and inserts it into the base of his neck. This allows him to leave his body, and move freely. He notices a box with his name on it and, when he opens the box, he is fascinated by the flashing colors inside. Tensions rise between Tyler and Kinsey when Tyler returns home, and Kinsey reveals that she is angry that Tyler doesn’t talk to her anymore. The two stop arguing, however, when Kinsey notices Bode in his room with the key in his neck. He appears out of the box moments later, inviting them inside. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Griffin Gluck as Gabe *Petrice Jones as Scot Co-Starring *Asha Bromfield as Zadie Wells *Jesse Camacho as Doug Brazelle *Kaleb Horn as Gilles *Douglas E. Hughes as Liquor Store Clerk *Hallea Jones as Eden Hawkins *Josette Jorge as Bernadette *Michael Mast as Museum Guard *Joanne Miller as Waitress *Kolton Stewart as Brinker Martin Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Duncan Locke *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Steven Williams as Joe Ridgeway *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser *Kevin Alves as Javi *Coby Bird as Rufus Whedon *Eric Graise as Logan Calloway *Genevive Kang as Jackie Veda *Tom Savini Trivia *Bode references that only children could enter Narnia as a reason that Nina cannot remember her experiences with the Mirror Key. This is a reference to The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, a novel by C.S. Lewis. *Bode finds the Head Key, although he is at first unsure of its use. *The clerk at the hardware store reveals that the iron used to make the keys is lighter than traditional iron. Gallery Promotional Images Trapper Kepper Promotional 10.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 9.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 8.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 7.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 6.jpg Trapper-Kepper Promotional.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 5.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 4.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 3.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 2.jpg Trapper Kepper Promotional 1.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season One